


You Owe Me

by MendezLightning



Series: Hart of Dicksie [1]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MendezLightning/pseuds/MendezLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade owes George, and he has just the idea of how to pay him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me

‘You owe me’ was all George had said after he had bailed Wade out after he had wrapped his car around a streetlight. And it was true: Wade really did owe him, but it didn’t take long for him to think of how he would pay him back. 

It was night time in Bluebell, in the middle of summer, and no one paid any mind to seeing the two friends talking and drinking on Wade’s porch. The cooler was mostly empty by now, with the ten beers almost being completely consumed by the two men, and Wade could tell that the alcohol was getting to George’s head, but Wade’s intentions were still perfectly clear in his mind, as he brought up the subject.

‘So,’ Wade said, ‘about me owing you for the bailing me out of the lawsuit.’

‘Nah, don’t about it man, it was nothing. You don’t need to do anything for me, it’s fine.’ At this, Wade knew the beer had gone to his head, as he slurred his words and his eyes were constantly half-open. 

‘Come on, man, I already have an idea of how to pay you back.’

‘You do?’ George replied, surprised at how forward-thinking Wade suddenly was. It was almost enough to make him suspicious. 

‘Oh yeah,’ Wade smiled, getting to his feet. It took two steps to get to George, yet the lawyer still didn’t understand his intentions, at least not until Wade’s hand grasped his package.  


Wade could see that George was shocked and confused, as he put down his beer and tried desperately to ask what was happening, but before any words would come out of his mouth, Wade had unzipped his pants and was pulling them down.  
With ease and speed, Wade’s hand was inside of George’s tighty-whities and wrapped around his cock, which was already semi-hard. Wade could feel George’s drunken hands try to push him off, but before he could, Wade had wrapped his lips around George’s head and sucked hard. Now, the hands that had tried to push him off were grasping Wade’s shoulders, as Wade’s mouth slowly moved lower and lower down his cock. 

George’s heart pounded inside his chest, and Wade pulled off. His large, warm hands were around George’s dick and he looked up to George’s face with a smile, before rubbing the shaft and watching his eyes roll back in pleasure. With a playful tongue, Wade tickled the tip of George’s cock, before spitting on it and wrapping his tongue around the length.  
Soon, Wade was rubbing and sucking at the same time, never giving George a chance to say no, as the lawyer panted and panted. Suddenly, Wade felt a hand on the back of his head, and heard George whisper, ‘Fuck, yes.’

With a smile, Wade continued. This was how Wade himself would have liked it: wet, with lots of tongue and sucking. Soon, he let his hands cup George’s tight, round buttocks to shove the whole length into his mouth. George felt the delicious pressure as his mouth dragged back slowly over the shaft, and couldn’t help but bite his lips. Few people knew that Wade didn’t have a gag-reflex, but, now and again, it came in handy, as he continued to suck and suck on George’s fully erect and leaking cock, his saliva mixing with George’s pre-cum. 

Pulling off, Wade smiled and let the large cock slap against his grinning face, wet and glistening as pre-cum was wiped across his mouth and cheeks. ‘Do I still owe you?’ he asked, taking a long lick of the side of the dick that sat on his face.

‘I’m not done yet,’ George breathed, trying to look Wade in the eyes. With another grin, Wade grabbed his penis and once again slid it into his mouth, making sure there was lots of spit inside. Soon, George found himself panting faster and faster as Wade’s kept on sucking. Wade could tell that George would nearly be done, and began to move up and down his cock quicker and with longer and stronger sucks. 

‘Wade,’ George soon said. ‘Stop, Wade, I’m gonna cum.’

‘I know,’ he replied, before he continued to suck. Moving the fastest he had done that night, George’s dick was in and out of Wade’s mouth so fast that George couldn’t help but grab the arms of the chair he was in and hiss, ‘Fuck.’

Then Wade felt it; salty wetness filled his mouth, but he still didn’t let George’s dick out of his lips. He swallowed and swallowed, as George kept cumming, more and more of his hot, sticky jizz running down his throat. When Wade was happy that he was done, he pulled off with a pop and smile at George, cum trickling down his bearded chin. ‘Am I off the hook?’

‘Wade, I gotta go,’ was his reply, as George pushed him out of the way and hurried off the porch, pulling his briefs and pants back up as he ran. 

‘You’re welcome,’ Wade smiled as he licked his lips.


End file.
